In prior copending application Ser. No. 240,802 (Case IT-5826), filed Sept. 6, 1988, applicant describes the discovery that by exposing cured polyimide foam to an atmosphere of steam under appropriate time-temperature conditions a non-flexible, non-resilient recurable cellular material is formed.